


重逢

by 03_07



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/03_07/pseuds/03_07
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	重逢

-良心老橘，之前下雨没一起吃上的饭，这回吃上了，拔哥在一夜情里没有穿上的浴衣，这回穿上了，我对翔哥真好。 

28 

下午的时候，相叶做完兼职，然后又去图书馆看书，看到一半的时候，收到了邮件。 

-在哪? 

-学校图书馆看书。 

-那等我社团活动结束后去找你。我们一起吃饭。 

相叶收起手机，心满意足地继续看起了书。 

然而等他在图书馆见到相叶的时候，相叶已经趴在桌子上睡着了，脸下面是摊开的书，柔软的发丝散落下来遮住了他的眉眼，这个时候的相叶看起来很安静。 

他轻轻的走过去，顺手撩起相叶鬓角的发丝，替他收到耳后，又低下头，拍了拍他的脸颊，小声的叫他，“雅纪，醒醒。” 

“……嗯?”相叶显然是睡沉了，听到有人叫他，很茫然的模样，抬头看到是樱井，低声抱怨，“是小翔啊……” 

“起来，去吃饭了。”樱井替他把书收进包里，又捏了捏他的脸，“看你睡得，字都印到脸上了。” 

“啊……哪里?”相叶揉搓着自己的脸颊肉，变得红红一片，樱井看着他把自己的脸捏成奇怪的形状，忍俊不禁。 

相叶反应过来，“小翔又骗人。”说着把椅子归了原位，去搂樱井肩。 

“谁让你这么好骗啊。”两个人并肩往外走。 

结果出了校门才发现天色已经变暗，但是还没有到吃晚饭的时间，“要不要去喝点热饮?”樱井提议，相叶点了点头，两个人一起旁边买了一杯咖啡，一人抱着一个杯子，坐在了旁边的长椅上。相叶捧着小口的喝了一口热饮，才长长的呼了一口气，一副很满足的样子。 

看着相叶头发毛茸茸的样子，樱井忍不住上手摸了摸，替他捋了捋头发。“雅纪。”樱井喊相叶的名字。 

“嗯?”相叶抬起头来，还没反应过来发生了什么，就感觉到嘴角一阵湿润，樱井的嘴唇贴了上来。 

然后分开的时候，意料之中的看到了相叶红了脸，一副害羞无措的样子，樱井也不做他想，一把抱住了他，“从刚刚看到雅纪的睡颜就想这么做了，抱歉，实在是太可爱了。” 

“……好害羞。”相叶安分的缩在樱井的怀里，声音闷闷的说，“小翔突然这样很犯规。” 

听到这话，樱井放开了他，笑着问，“雅纪不喜欢?” 

“......”看着对方越来越红的脸，樱井再次握住他的肩膀，主动把他拉进怀里，“没有关系的，这会儿人很少，不用担心被其他人看到。”樱井摸了摸他的脊背，安抚道。 

“我才不介意这些，只是怕小翔不愿意。”相叶声音闷闷的。 

“嗯，我都知道，雅纪一直都是站在我这边的。” 

两个人当晚去了一家很温馨的小店，一起去吃了拉面，热乎乎的食物一下肚，不光是胃里舒服了，整个人都变得满足极了。 

“下次还要带雅纪去更多地方。”吃完饭出门的时候，樱井这样许诺他。 

29 

四月间，各处的花朵争奇斗艳，相叶迎来了他的噩梦，每日饱受花粉症的困扰，他时常眼睛红红，被樱井嘲笑，好像一只兔子，每当这个时候，相叶只能恨恨地瞪他一眼，然后瓮声瓮气的抗议。 「果咩，果咩」樱井很快道了歉，相叶觉得樱井诚意不够，从鼻子里哼了一声，樱井从电脑前站了起来，牵着他的手一起坐了下来，声音很温柔，「春休我们两个人去旅行好吗?」 

富良野的花田还未到观赏的季节，他们把地点选在了森林深处的一家温泉旅馆，附近就有一家咖啡店，可以自己动手制作咖啡，两个人行动力挺强，说去就去。 

这中间相叶还闹了个笑话，学做咖啡的时候太过于心急，冲出来的味道很薄，又被樱井一通嘲笑，「心急喝不了热咖啡」 

尽管住在一起有一段时间，和相叶能做的事情都做了个七七八八，看到他穿着浴衣的样子还是诧异了一下，这家伙很适合浴衣啊……这个身材样貌，哪怕进去娱乐圈，也吃得开。 

还未等樱井发话，相叶就率先弯了眼睛，「小翔果然很适合浴衣啊……真是漂亮的溜肩啊。」还上手摸了一把，然后顺着肩膀滑落下来。 

樱井轻拍一下他的头，力道很轻，撇了撇嘴，「才不要被你这家伙说。」 

“去走走吗?”相叶突然提议。 

走走，走什么走啊!都穿了浴衣来到了温泉，谁要往外跑啊! 

“想泡温泉。”樱井拖长声音撒娇，相叶却一下子明白了什么，脸刷的红了起来，嗫嚅着“你，你脑子里都是什么啊。” 

“都是你。”樱井回答的自然，拖着他往房间去，“有什么关系啊，反正是室内温泉。” 

“你是打从一开始......”进房间，相叶就被樱井吻住，他不得不反手锁上房门，然后和樱井抱在一起。 

——就是这个打算。后半截话理所当然的隐没在唇齿深处，没有说出来。 

不过是接吻，两个人浑身都变燥热起来，樱井一面吻他，一面去解他的腰带，被扔在地上，浴衣半挂在身上，相叶想要顺着脱掉衣服，却被樱井制止，他把相叶往床上推，这个时候两个人已经变得衣衫不整，他整个人骑到对方身上，开始脱自己的衣服。 

“小翔，”相叶的欲望很轻易的被点燃，声音已经变得沙哑，“我想要。”听到相叶的话，樱井俯身，吻他，然后开始隔着衣物，用腿蹭了蹭他的下身。 

相叶显然不满足于这样隔着一层的碰触，主动地拉他的手，伸到了自己的身下，覆住了下体，“摸摸我。” 

本就是自己主动，反而被相叶拿了主动权，没有这样的道理，樱井这个时候替他把衣服脱了下来，整个人都暴露在自己面前，他轻轻地抚摸对方的皮肤，好温暖。 

只是用手还不够，樱井开始亲吻他的脖颈，锁骨，肩头的胎记，每一寸地方都细细的照顾到，温柔又不失力道。 

想要留下痕迹，遵循着生物的本能，樱井的力道不断地加重，开始啃咬吮吸。 

“嗯..小翔,,,,,”相叶发出细碎的呻吟，同时也不甘示弱的去摸樱井的身体，樱井知道对方有意在讨好自己，勾了嘴角，手指团成一个圈，让相叶的性器一下又一下的摩擦那里，模仿着进出的模式，他一面做，一面盯着相叶的脸，看着对方紧闭的双眼，失神的样子，知道相叶要到临界点了，手上的动作又加快了一些，精液射在了樱井的手心里。 

刚刚替相叶解决过，樱井自己也忍不住了，刚刚被对方又是摸，又是舔的，欲望也也在不断地高涨，他亲了亲相叶的嘴，把他从床上抱了起来，让对方坐在自己的身上，“雅纪，我想进去。” 

相叶才刚刚经过高潮，没有什么力气，懒懒的躺在他身上，“那你进来啊。” 

“想看你自己做润滑。”樱井亲了亲他的耳朵。 

“那你等等。”相叶竟然答应了，他把润滑油倒在手心里，然后毫不顾忌的打开腿，往自己的后方探去，动作很大方，但是脸上的表情显然不是这样，这样大胆又害羞的相叶，樱井觉得迷人挤了，他的心脏砰砰的跳着，这样身体和行动上都很合拍的相叶，绝对不能够放手。 

等相叶第三根手指进入的时候，他才红着脸，小声的叫樱井， “小翔，进来吧。”话音刚落，樱井就再也忍不住的把自己的性器抵在对方的后穴，然后慢慢地插了进去，在他体内抽插了起来。 

体内的摩擦碰触让双方的欲望都在上升，两个人不断地感受着对方体内的温度，和以往每一次一样不断地摸索着让对方快乐的点，完全的沉浸在请欲之中。 

呻吟声也不遮掩，撞击声不断，樱井每一次都把自己埋入对方身体的最深处，以要弄坏对方的姿态，大力的抽插着，同时在相叶的欲望再次上来的时候，再次用手替对方套弄，两个人的呼吸乱了，心底却出奇的安定。 

做完之后，两个人躺在一起，樱井问他，“开心吗?” 

相叶笑了一声，“我以为小翔会问我，[我棒不棒。]这种话的。” 

樱井梗了一下子，其实是想问来着，不过这下是问不出来了，相叶却坐了起来，一把勾住他的脖子，亲亲他的眼睛，“小翔好厉害，比所有人都厉害。” 

樱井刚要开心，又反应了过来，“等等，什么叫比所有人都厉害，不是只有我自己吗?”樱井凶巴巴的闹他，“只许有我一个人。” 

“只有小翔一个人。”相叶抓住樱井的手，放到了自己的心口处，认真的回答。


End file.
